ABSTRACT ? DEVELOPMENTAL THERAPEUTICS CORE The Developmental Therapeutics Core (DTC) supports LCC investigators in the preclinical testing of novel therapeutics, as well as established agents that are being repurposed, with the primary intent of addressing the merit of advancing novel agents and strategies for clinical trial evaluation. The DTC provides a range of preclinical testing services that include: in vitro tumor cell assays; in vivo subcutaneous and orthotopic models for studying tumor growth, as well as for studying tumor response to therapy; exploratory pharmacokinetics; and exploratory toxicology. The DTC also assists investigators with drug formulations and initial assessments of drug stability. A patient-derived xenograft (PDX) repository provides investigators with more than 60 tumor models representing 12 different types of cancer for in vivo testing of therapies against human tumors. The DTC also maintains a repository with more than 200 human tumor cell lines, many of which can also be used for xenograft establishment and therapeutic testing. DTC staff are proficient in all routes of treatment administration and in small animal surgery, provide consulting and training, and accelerate implementation of studies through simple modification of blanket IACUC protocols. DTC staff advise faculty on study design, and assist with the interpretation and presentation of results for manuscripts and grant applications. The DTC coordinates studies with other LCC shared resources in providing LCC members an integrated and expeditious process for achieving study objectives. During the most recent CCSG grant year the core has had a significant impact on LCC research in aiding 52 Cancer Center members, contributing to publications, and generating results that have helped in obtaining an IND from the FDA for two novel therapeutics that are undergoing clinical trial evaluation in first in human studies. During the current CCSG term, the DTC has assisted LCC members in the preparation of more than 40 grant applications that have resulted in $17M in new external support for LCC research. Experimental results obtained in association with DTC assistance have resulted in 5 patents and 7 applications, and have contributed to the founding of six start-up companies. During the next period of CCSG support, the DTC will continue its robust level of PDX research activity, but will also emphasize the use of syngeneic mouse model tumors for studying immunologic effects of therapy, as well as for testing immunotherapies in animal subjects with an intact, fully functioning immune system.